


'Time and Again' - 1x04

by raktajinos



Series: Delta Drabbles - a Rewatch Challenge [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Humor, Irony, POV Female Character, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hated time paradoxes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Time and Again' - 1x04

Damn she hated time paradoxes. Time travel, time loops, time discrepancies, ect ect ect. The sheer number of time problem names was enough to give her a headache, let alone navigating the actual issues themselves.

In her entire Starfleet career she had thus far managed to avoid getting sucked into one. Something she had worked hard at. Ever since having to take Temporal Ethics at the Academy, she swore off time travel, wanting never having to deal with it. It gave her a headache; the past was the future, the future was the past. 

A rather cranky man by the name of Braxton had come to her class as a special lecturer and put the fear of Kolath into her about how you could mess up the timeline or even erase yourself from existence.

So she vowed to never deal with time ever.

.....well ever again.

She'd officially broken her own promise; really the only real promise she made herself when she got her Captain's honours. Some of her friends had made other vows, like never having sex with an unknown alien species or promising to never end up on the wrong side of a Cardassian card game. But she only made herself the one; avoid time paradoxes. 

Fail. 

But she vowed to try her hardest to never do it again. Surely the Delta Quadrant wouldn't be _that_ bad. And really, how many time paradoxes could one captain find herself in.


End file.
